


lessons

by sassturbathor



Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassturbathor/pseuds/sassturbathor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music, all forgotten. The moonlight shining through the large windows of the hall. The night owned by the two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lessons

**Author's Note:**

> to get extra feels i highly recommend to check [ this ](http://fleetvale.tumblr.com/post/74432429997/part-2-i-got-chiiiiiiiills-theyre-multiplyin) and [ this ](http://youtu.be/-6-6kN79oIA) out.

Another lesson has ended. 'Unfortunately.' thought Tom, one of the students from Mr.Hemsworth's dancing lesson. He wasn't forced to take them. It's for his own interests and 'One day', he thought, 'I'm going to attract somebody with my moves.'. To pleasure your partner with light touches and agressive moves. Swaying hips and firm grips. If only he had the right partner for it. The student fantasised about several situations for example dancing in the rain or an event, but it has always been the same man in his mind; Chris. His blond-haired dancing teacher. The way he is built. Strong. Shaped like one of those statues you see in Rome when you walk into the museum and his eyes- A sudden thud interrupts Tom's mind. Everybody left the scene and he stands there. Alone in the large hall. He refuses to join his group company, cause it isn't enough for him today. He needs more. Need. Needing somebody to lead him. Since Tom is aware, that it won't happen, he sighs and decides to train for his own. The music player is still standing at the same spot (right next to the door) as Chris placed it. 'He must forgot.', Tom assumes in his mind. Curiously, what song will play next, he presses the play button. His breath stops for a moment as he recognised the melody of moulin rouge's 'el tango de roxanne'. He gladly accepts the challenge. The challange against himself to dance the tango properly. He needs a moment to remember what Chris had taught them in the last sessions. The lonely dancer takes a deep breath, holding the cold metal pole with both of his hands and faces his reflexion with a smirk on his face. A low rasp from the music player roars; 'Rrrroxanne' Tom crosses his left leg over his right, head low to concentrate on his own movements. You don't have to put on that red light was the line, when he slid his left leg back and forth, while swaying his hips along the music.  
Meanwhile, Chris was doing paperwork in his office (next to the hall), as the faint noise caught his attention. He follows the music and got lead straight to the practise hall, that should have been empty by now. The teacher sneaks in without interrupting his student. He was blessed by the view of Tom stretching his leg with a big step to the right, holding the pole firmly in his hands.  
He is so concentrated into his movement, that he didn't notice his teacher walking slowly towards him. Chris' large hands gripping Tom's slim waist, causing Tom to gasp in shock. Before he could say a word, the blond turned him around, so they can face each other. 'Chris-' 'You've waited for me, haven't you?' Strong fingers intertwine Tom's slender ones. 'I-I can explain-' Suddenly, the teacher pulled his student close to his chest. 'Wrong answer.', Chris whispers as he takes a large step forward. Tom, of course, following his lead. It's that moment, he always craved for. You don't have to sell your body to the night- Tom takes another step to strech his left foot back and his partner is slightly bending down to him. In only a matter of seconds, strong arms pulled the skinny man up. His eyes upon your body- Their pupils blown up from the tension. Blue seas are colliding. Both couldn't stop staring at each other. His hands upon your face- Chris did how the music said so. Placing his large hand on Tom's heated cheeks. His lips caress your skin- as if the music is the commander of Chris' movements, he placed feather light kisses on Tom's neck. Making Tom ache for more of his touch. Chris chuckles against Tom's skin, looking up to the hot mess he caused. It's more than I can stand!- It, indeed, is too much for Tom to handle. All his dreams are nothing compared to this temptation. The muscular man lead his partner to the pole with so much force, that Tom's head hit against the mirror, causing him to groan. The next thing he feels are Chris' full lips against his own. Lazy kisses turn into a battle of dominance. Their tongues exploring each others mouths inch by inch. Chris grabs a fistful of Tom's curly hair, parting the men for a moment to calm their breath.   
Rrroxanne- Both men standing straight in front of each other. Their grip firm, their torsos standing out, ready to dance away the next lines. Feelings I can't fight- Their legs move, stepping for- and backwards, but their eyes and hands couldn't move away. Too focused over the control of the music. You're free to leave me- Chris gives Tom enough space for a pirouette, but a sudden movement from Chris' side pulled the smaller man to the others embrace. But just don't deceive me- Large hands stroke Tom's leg, pulling it upwards the taller man's waist. 'Please believe me, when I say, I love you', he whispers into the smaller man's ear. Nipping his earlobe, while he's grinding Tom's manhood against his own. Causing the curly-haired man to shudder visibly in pleasure. 'Teease-' is the only word he's able to stutter away. The familiar large hands stroking gently Tom's shirt, flicking each button open.  
The music, all forgotten. The moonlight, shining through the large windows of the hall. The night, owned by the two men.


End file.
